The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Lignin is an abundant phenolic polymer found in nature and therefore is a potential sustainable building block of industrial materials. Indeed, lignin is a complex biopolymer that is a key structural component of woody plants. Purified lignin is generated in large quantities by, for example, the pulp and paper industry but it is not used extensively in modern materials because of its low reactivity and poor processibility. Moreover, the incorporation of lignin into a number of material has resulted in inconsistent material properties. Nonetheless, a goal for the effective handling of lignin waste involves the formation of lignin-based materials. For decades, these materials have been a source of interest because lignin is a natural, renewable source of carbon. Engineering uses for waste materials into high-performance materials would positively affect the environmental cost of producing these materials.